Actions have Consequences
by Angelus's Girl
Summary: AU B/A After a drunken night together, what will the future hold in store for Buffy and Angel... what will happen to bring them closer together? or will people in their lives ruin what could be?
1. Chapter 1

Feelings are what makes a person, how they react, how they feel, how they choose to handle a situation, without feeling you would be walking around numb, like a corpse, no joy, no happiness, no sadness causing tears to fall...you would be nothing but an empty shell.

Feelings were what made a person and it's up to you to control your reactions to situations.

=-=-=-=-=-=-

The man ran up the flight of steps taking two at a time, his feet hardly touching the stone before bouncing off only to repeat the action.

If you had asked him how many steps he had climbed he wouldn't have an answer for he didn't know, all he knew was his destination was drawing closer with every movement he made.

Reaching the floor he was searching for Liam Angelus continued the search, his brown eyes scanning each door number as if his life deepened on it.

Coming to a holt, he made himself stop for a second, forcing air into his lungs and letting it out through his dry lips.

He was here for a reason and he needed to keep level headed, which was going to be difficult considering the news he had just heard.

Taking another deep breath he raised a hand to knock on the solid wooden door, his knuckles hurting slightly from the force he used.

He waited a moment before continuing the action, this time hearing noise coming from inside the apartment.

He was debating knocking again just for the shill hell of it but managed to restrain himself, glad to hear the lock's being removed from the inside.

Ever so slowly the door opened to reveal the person he had been searching for and by the looks on her face wished he still was.

"We need to talk," was all he said, able to find his voice.

From her position half hidden behind the door Buffy Summers took her time, she was praying he wasn't really here, that she was dreaming but when he placed a hand on the door and pushed against it to enter she knew it was real.

Holding the door where it was she replied, "There's nothing to talk about,"

Liam stepped forward using more force to push the door back, "I think there is," he told her, his voice and stern look letting her know he wasn't going anywhere.

Buffy sighed finally letting him in, she knew he wouldn't give up until they talked and she preferred having a door at the end of it.

Liam watched her turn away from the door leaving it open for him, looking back out into the empty hallway he closed the door behind him with a solid click.

After making sure it was locked so they wouldn't be disturbed Liam walked further into the apartment, his feet taking him into the living room where Buffy was stood, her back to him, her attention on the window looking out into the night.

"Is it true?" he asked after a moment of silence, his eyes firmly on her back, like if he looked away he would miss something important.

But his question went unanswered, instead he watched her look towards the floor before back up at the window, "How did you find out?"

Closing his eyes Liam ran a hand through his spiked hair, he was trying to think of something to say when he finally settled on repeating himself, "Is it true?"

This time Buffy turned to look at him, the little light the lamp offered glowing on her shadowed face, "Who told you,"

Liam retched the hand from his hair in anger, his voice growing louder with frustration at her lack of response, "Dam it Buffy, just tell me!"

Buffy flinched slightly at the tone his voice held, she hadn't wanted him to find out about the situation because she wasn't sure herself what she was going to do.

Seeing red Liam moved from his stop towards her, his strides long and powerful, stopping once he was stood towering over her he spoke, "Please, just tell me," he whispered, in an attempt to control his feelings.

While he waited for her to tell him the truth Liam could swear his heart was going to rip straight through his chest, that the blood rushing around his veins would burst from the pressure, the simple yes or no answer he needed to know so much would change both their lives forever.

Finally after several seconds ticked by on the clock Buffy's lips began to move before stopping, she took a deep breath before finally looking him square in the eyes, "It's true."

She had spoken the words so quietly Liam thought he had imagined them until she walked past him over to the couch where she sat down heavily, her face covered by her hands as she trembled with the effort to keep from crying in front of him.

Even if he wanted to Liam wouldn't have been able to move, the only thing he could do was stare at her while sinking down the wall until he was sat back against it, his legs bent at the knees, his face slack of any emotion.

No matter what happened now his life would never be the same again.

The clock ticked loudly through out the quiet room, its continuous ticking the only sound for minutes on end until finally another noise joined it.

"Were you even going to tell me?" Liam asked, his mouth making the words before his mind could process them.

"I don't know," Buffy whispered, her voice sounding unsure, slowly she pulled her hands away from her face, but kept her head down, "Everything is just so messed up, I just...I...I can't do this,"

Swallowing thickly Liam looked away from her bent over form to his knees, he hadn't even thought about how this would effect her, his mind had just thought about himself and no one else.

Not once did he give her a thought about how this would change her world.

Knowing he had to ask the question his heart was torn between asking Liam forced himself to look back at her, "Are you keeping it?"

Buffy felt like a sledge hammer had been driven into her stomach, she had barley accepted the fact she was pregnant with his child let alone what would happen after that.

Taking in a shaky breath she said, "I haven't thought that far ahead," lifting her head up she locked eyes with his through the mostly dark room, "Do you want me to?"

She knew she had the right to ask since it was half his, but the question had burned her throat, for Liam the answer could destroy everything he had, his relationship with Darla, his job since Darla's father owned the business...Everything.

"I don't know," Liam answered honestly, his head feeling heavy, forcing him to look away from her intense gaze.

Buffy sighed once again hiding her face into her hands, "What are we going to do?" she whispered brokenly through her first tears.

He couldn't answer that for her since he didn't know himself...all he knew was how this had happened.

Darla had just left for her holiday and Liam had agreed to go for a night out with a group of friends, they had met up at the Bronze before moving onto the larger nightclubs where he had bumped into a group of old friends.

They had hang out and drunk way to much in a short amount of time and before he knew what was happening had been pulled up to the dance floor where he flirted with a lot of women, one of them being none other then Buffy.

They had known each other from school and had kept in contact over the years, but had eventually talked less and less, so to see her out and about had been great.

And by midnight they had been inseparable, each happy to be around the other, it began to get blurry at that time until he had walked her home and if he remembered right had kissed her first, which had led into a heated make out session before climbing the steps heading for her apartment...And well anyone could guess the rest.

He had woken up the next day to a splitting headache and sore muscles, he had turned expecting to find Darla there but instead found Buffy, feeling guilty he had threw on his clothes and with his tail tucked between his legs left her apartment without a second thought, instead worried that someone would spot him and tell Darla.

Liam wasn't proud of what he did, but at the time he was freaked out and scared and had done what he thought was best, but he knew if he could redo that morning he would have talked things through with the blonde and not ran away like a coward.

Shaking those thoughts away Liam looked up towards the silently crying blonde, the only indication she was by the way her shoulder were jerking in small movements.

It had been his fault she was in this mess, if only he had handled his drink better, if only he hadn't gone out that night, if only...there were too many if only and he couldn't do a thing about them now.

But what he could do was be the man he was and talk through things with her and not tuck tail and run like he had done before.

With new found determination Liam pushed himself up to his feet and with slow movements made his way over to the crying blonde, stopping in front of her he lowered himself onto his knees, so he was at her height level.

Swallowing through the lump in his throat Liam spoke, "Buffy, I know I haven't been very grown up about this..." he watched her collect herself and look up at him through glassy eyes before continuing, his voice holding promise to his words, "But I promise you, what ever you decide to do I will stand by you...whether you decide to keep the baby or not, I'll be there no matter what."

Buffy watched him closely, she could see he was just as scared as she was, but to hear him say those words like he meant them lifted some of the coldness around her, with the facet she wasn't going to go through this alone whatever her decision turned out to be.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Thanks for reading the chapter and I really hope you will take the time to comment and let me know what you thought of it, whether it be bad or good, i need to know :) **

**If you did like it I'm happy to say I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, well right anyway lol so please let me know what you think and if I should continue to post this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

The large room was mostly quiet except the occasional sounds of cars driving past the building, the small clock read three pm but to the person sat behind the desk it felt a lot later then that.

Liam attempted to read the file again but found it to be a waste of time, the words just merged together and didn't make sense.

Finally giving up he pushed it away from him before closing his eyes in an attempt to rid the headache he had been feeling ever since he had woken up to find the dream he had last night was actually real.

The sound of someone opening his office door pulled him out of the day dream he had been sat in for the last couple of minutes.

Looking up he watched as Michel White strolled into the room, a hand tucked into his trousers in a relaxed gesture.

Moving quickly Liam sat straight, his hands rising to tidy his appearance, he knew he felt like shit but he didn't want his boss to know that.

"Mr White, is there something I can do for you," he asked getting to his feet and walking around the desk to stop in front of the other man.

Michel smiled gently at him, an eyebrow rose when he spoke, "Please Liam, I think it's about time you called me Michel,"

Forcing himself to smile Liam replied, his voice slightly hesitant "Is there something I can help you with Michel?"

"No, I'm not here on behalf of business," Michel said, taking a moment to look around the room before continuing, "Darla asked me to check up on you, apparently you haven't been answering the phone," he chuckled, knowing how his daughter could get over dramatic.

Liam felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, thankful Darla's father wasn't here for other purposes.

The room fell silent, Liam only to aware of Michel's gaze, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off." He finally said, his wide shoulders shrugging slightly as if it was no big deal.

Running a hand through his dishevelled hair Liam took a moment to think about the offer, before deciding it wouldn't be the right thing to do, just because he was dating the boss's daughter didn't give him the right to have special privileges, "Thanks Mr White, but I think I should stay,"

"Nonsense," Michel said, his voice rising as if offended, "To be quite frank Liam, you look like hell and it would do the business no good to have you here looking like you do, never mind the fact Darla would moan about how much work I have you doing,"

Liam went to object but the older man raised a hand up silencing him.

"No, I won't hear of it... now go home and get some rest." He was told, the tone in the other mans voice letting him know there was no room for compromise.

Sighing Liam turned to grab his jacket hanging from the back of his leather chair before walking around his boss and towards the door, his hand just touching the knob when Michel added, "Oh and Liam, make sure to call Darla she is awfully worried."

Turning to nod at the older man Liam then left his office, knowing that by going home to an empty house would only be an invite for his thoughts about himself and Buffy and their new situation.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed since Liam had found out he was to be a father and the seven days hadn't helped him with anything, he was still in the dark with his feelings towards the life changing circumstance.

Most of his thoughts had been selfish ones about what Darla's reaction would be when she found out and not about the mother of his unborn child, which had left him feeling if possible even more shit.

He had been more then tempted to pick the phone up and call Buffy but instead he had sat staring at it, the lights down low while he did.

Sighing Liam fell back on the sofa, an arm thrown over his eyes while he tired to get the sleep his body desperately needed.

His eyelids had begun to grow heavy the same time someone unlocked his apartment door.

"Angel!" Darla's voice rang out through the quiet rooms.

Eyes flying open in surprise Liam dragged his arm away from his face while pushing himself up and to his feet, just in time to watch Darla stroll into the living room, her skin housing a new tan from the trip she had taken.

"There you are," she said stopping once she stood in front of him, a smile on her full lips.

Although he was glad she was back Liam couldn't help but feel trapped, like a mouse would while being pitted against a snake.

Forcing a smile onto his tired face he said, "I thought you weren't coming home until next week?"

He watched as she shrugged, "I got bored,"

Liam knew only too well how easily restless his girlfriend got.

A smile slowly appeared on the blonde's lips as she moved closer, her hand reaching up to stroke his right arm, "Did you miss me?"

Forcing himself to ignore her continuous movements on his bicep Liam stepped away from her touch, instead choosing to sit down, gently taking her hand so she did the same, "Darla there's something I need to tell you,"

"Mmm and what's that?" she asked thinking he was playing hard to get.

Reaching up he stopped her hands from touching his face, "While you were away something happened."

With every word he spoke Liam could feel his heart beat grow stronger and stronger until it made a steady rhythm against his chest.

"Like what?" she asked, still not interested with what he had to say.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath Liam made sure to keep eye contact with her as his lips opened and began to say what he needed to, "I went to a couple of nightclubs and one thing lead to another and..."

"Bored now." Darla told him before reaching up to kiss him, silencing any thing he was about to say.

Leaning back Angel tried to stop himself from just giving into her, "Darla, this is serious, I have to tell you what happened."

But the blonde wasn't interested in what had happened, all she was interested in were her needs, "Can't it wait...I've missed you,"

The way she was almost begging him never seized to amaze him, the fact that someone like Darla White wanted him was a huge ego boost that he wasn't asking for this precise moment.

"No, it can't," he said, tilting his head away from her demanding lips.

"Oh, I think it can," she whispered knowing his attempts at refusing her were about to run out.

With practiced moves she climbed into his lap and began to kiss her way up his neck in nipping bites knowing what he liked.

Feeling his resolves slipping Liam closed his eyes trying to tamper down his arousal, but the action only caused her seduction to heighten up to a new level.

"See, it can wait," she whispered in his ear, just loud enough to hear before claiming his mouth, halting any objections he had, not that she expected him to have any.

Having lost the battle that raged inside himself Liam let his head fall back onto the sofa's cushions, he knew he should tell her now, but with her sat in his lap doing all the right things to distract him, there was no chance he could say the truth to her.

Lifting a hand he buried it into her soft hair keeping her lips against his neck.

A picture of Buffy under him, her face a mask of pleasure surfaced to mind making his eyes snap open, and before him a silent movie of Buffy clawing at his back, kissing him, pulling him closer and finally being sent over the edge flashed at him, in vivid detail, shocking him with the fact that maybe he did remember their night together after all.

Blinking quickly he turned his head and kissed Darla, hoping that it would take his mind off of the images he had seen and thankfully for him they did, until they moved it to the bedroom where more memories of him and another blonde with hazel green eyes and not blue assaulted him.

Knowing he couldn't sleep with Darla when his mind was like this and the frightening fact she too could become pregnant, he concentrated on her pleasure and not his own, bringing her to two climax's before lying next to her on his back, his mind once again on Buffy while Darla slept to his left, her slight snores the only sound to be heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally after two weeks of avoiding the fact he could possibly become a father Angel managed to find some inner strength to go and find Buffy.

Picking up his phone he began to look for Buffy's number before realising he didn't actually have it, sighing he tossed the phone on to the car seat beside him, it was four a clock in the after noon and he doubted she was still at home.

Taking a moment to think about his options Angel came up with the next best solution, if he was remembering right the night they had met at the night club she had mentioned she worked at the local high school as the councillor, hoping his memory was right Angel reached forward and started his car.

Half an hour later he found himself parked in the school parking lot, most of the students had left for the day and only a hand full was wondering about, sighing Angel forced himself to get out of his car and head towards the entrance, knowing non of the students knew him or Darla so no one would be able to snitch on him for being here.

The hallways were quiet as he made his way down them, his eyes searching for the office he was looking for, still praying he was right about her working here and if so that she hadn't left yet.

Finally after ten minutes he found her, she was sitting at her desk, her eyes focused on the computer screen in front of her, and even though there was nothing special about the way she had her hair or the clothes she was wearing Angel couldn't help but watch her for a moment longer then was necessary, all through the years he had been at school with her, he had always found her attractive but never once had he thought about her in that way, he had at the time been completely smitten with Darla who had been the head cheerleader.

Pushing those thoughts away Angel looked towards the floor before looking back through the window at her, taking a deep breath and making sure no one else was in the office he reached for the door before stopping, not wanting to be rude and just barge in her office he decided to knock.

There was a second of silence before he heard her say come in.

Opening the door he slowly pushed it open, her eyes meeting his once he was in the room, turning away from her he closed the door, not wanting any interruptions or for any nosey person to walk past and hear their conversation...and for a split second he wondered if there was another Cordilia Chase hanging around.

Moving away from the closed door Angel forced himself to move closer to her desk, his eyes looking at hers before flickering away not being able to stare at her as if nothing had happened between them.

Minutes passed by with neither of them knowing what to say at the awkward moment.

Knowing he was here for a reason Angel took a silent breath before forcing himself to look back in her direction, "How are you?" he asked keeping himself from wincing at how lame it sounded even to his own ears.

To say Buffy was surprised to see Angel would be an understatement, it had been three weeks since he had shown up at her flat demanding she tell him the truth, he had said he would be there for her yet he hadn't seen her once in those three weeks.

Blinking she turned to look at her computer, giving her self a minute to think of an answer, "I've been better,"

"That's not hard to believe," he said truthfully feeling the same way about what was going on.

Deciding to cut to the chase Buffy turned her attention back onto him, "What are you doing here Angel?"

Hearing her call him Angel took him by surprise, the night they had met up she had called him Liam, always had ever since they had left school, moving Angel placed his hands into his trouser pockets, "I needed to know how you were doing...plus I don't actually have your number."

"If you want to know what I'm doing about the...baby, I don't have an answer for you." She told him bluntly, having him stood there in front of her only reminded her of their situation and she didn't need that right now.

Sighing Angel walked forward before taking a seat in the chair across from her, "That's not the only reason I'm here Buffy...the past couple of weeks have been hard for me and I know they have to have been for you," he told her truthfully leaning forward so he could rest his arms on the table in front of him and be closer to her even if she was sat across the table.

Leaning back in her chair to give her more space from him Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, feeling angry that he was right, he was the only person apart from her that knew she was pregnant, taking a deep breath she was about to say something to him when something stood out at her in her mind, looking him square in the eye she spoke, "How did you find out I was pregnant, I haven't told anyone?"

The question took Angel by surprise, that was not something he had thought she might have asked, "Uh...I heard Harmony tell some woman that she thought she seen you buy a pregnancy test."

The news took a second to register in Buffy's mind, Harmony one of the biggest gossipers in the world had saw he buy a pregnancy test...by now the news had to be all over the town!

Seeing the look on Buffy's face Angel spoke quickly, "She wasn't sure it was you Buffy, she said your name and then someone else's, and I don't think anyone was listening to her anyway."

Shaking her head Buffy laughed sarcastically, "So I guess that makes it alright then? God why can't people in this town mind their own business!"

Seeing she was getting angry Angel had to stop himself from getting up and running for cover, taking a deep breath he stood from his chair and began walking over to her, "Buffy it's okay, it's been three weeks since she said something, if they knew it was true it would have been all over Sunnydale by now,"

Still feeling all different emotions Buffy turned to look at Angel as he approached, "its not okay god dam it! I'm pregnant with your kid and we aren't even together, how is any of this okay."

"Buffy calm down," Angel pleaded stopping next to her chair, feeling helpless and angry himself, he had come here to try and work things out with her... this was not going at all like he wanted or hoped.

"Don't tell me to calm down," she told him pushing away from her chair, feeling the need to pace, the room was feeling to small, her chest feeling constricted...she couldn't breath.

Seeing she was panicking Angel reached out and placed his hands on her arms stopping her from moving around, "Listen to me, you need to calm down, you aren't doing you or the baby any good."

"What if people figure it out...what if they know I've got something to hide, how will people react when they find out I've gotten pregnant by someone else's boyfriend...oh god their going to think I'm a slut!" she said between deep breath, her eyes darting around the room.

Angel listened to everything she was saying and he couldn't help but wince when she called herself a slut, "Buffy you aren't a slut okay..." he told her lifting a hand to place it on the side of her face using it to turn her face to look at him, "We were both very drunk and things happened, it wasn't your fault...and people aren't going to figure anything out otherwise they would have already," Keeping his eyes locked with hers he made sure his words were having an effect, he didn't like seeing her this upset.

Forcing herself to take breaths she began to calm herself down, "I'm sorry It's just everything is happening to quickly and I don't know what to do."

Nodding his head in understanding Angel pulled her seat closer to her making her sit down, once she was seated he knelt down in front of her, much like he had the night he found out she was pregnant, "To be honest, I don't know what to do either, but what I do know is you have me and I have you and together we can work this out,"

Buffy listened to him, her mind telling her she didn't have him, that he wasn't hers to have, at that thought she asked, "Have you told Darla yet?"

Avoiding her Angel looked towards the floor, his mind was swimming with all the answers he could use, he could lie to her and say Darla was fine with it that he had told her...but he knew he couldn't lie to her, sighing he lifted his head, "No...I almost did but...I" shaking his head Angel took her hand in his before continuing, "I will, she needs to know and I want to be there for you and if that means helping you build a nursery or going to the clinic then I would rather do it without sneaking around."

"Angel, what...what would happen if I was to keep the baby?" Buffy asked him, finally saying to him one of her deepest fears.

Thinking for a minute he replied, "Then I guess I'm going to be a daddy," he smiled at her trying to make her relax, "But honestly Buffy, I will try my hardest to make things work out, if you want me to I will be in this kids life as much as possible...I don't know what this would mean for Darla and me but there is a spare room in my apartment that would have the baby's name on the door, no matter how things played out."

Hearing him say that made Buffy feel like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, by the sounds of it Angel really was taking this thing seriously and would stand by her, she just hoped their lives wouldn't change that much.

But what she didn't know was that no matter how much she wished that to be true that things were never going to work out that way.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days had passed since Buffy had received a visit from Angel and she had used that time to think through things, it was time she made a decision whether to keep the baby or not.

To say it was a hard decision was an understatement, every time she thought about it she always came to a different conclusion which made her re-think her answer.

Sighing she lowered herself onto her couch, her elbows coming to rest on her knees while her hands supported her face.

She could really use her best friends at this point but she didn't want to tell them what was troubling her, they had guessed something was up but she couldn't find the confidence to finally tell someone, she wanted to keep it a secret until she had finally settled on an answer.

A picture of Angel surfaced to mind before she pushed it aside, she didn't want to think about him, she was glad he had come to see her but she couldn't bring herself to rely on him, he wasn't her boyfriend to lean on...he was Darla's.

That thought bought about many more of the blonde, how would Darla take the news, would she and Angel stay together? Would she be in her and Angel's kid's life if she decided to keep the baby?

Taking a deep breath Buffy tried to keep under control...she really didn't need this right now, she had enough to deal with what with her mother being sick most of the time.

Having had enough of the depressing thoughts Buffy got up from the couch and grabbed her coat, needing fresh air that an open window couldn't offer.

Heading down the street she kept walking until she heard the sound of laughter reach her ears, slowing her pace she looked up to see the park across from her, making sure the road was clear she made her way over to the open area, her eyes coming to land on the children's area.

She watched the young woman push her toddler on the swing set before she went to turn and continue through the park.

"Miss Summers?" she heard someone ask.

Turning towards the voice, she found it had come from the young woman she had quickly looked at.

"Michelle?" she asked slightly surprised she hadn't realised who she had been looking at, the young woman had been a student at the high school she worked at, she had talked to her after her mother had complained to the school about something...she hadn't seen her in ages and now she knew why, "It's been awhile, how are you?"

Michelle smiled at her before turning to pick up her daughter from the swing, "I've been good actually."

Buffy watched silently, her eyes landing on the young child, she was beautiful with her big blue eyes and dark brown hair, she looked a lot like her mother, "She's beautiful Michelle."

Michelle smiled proudly at her daughter, her eyes returning to the woman who had helped her quite a lot, "Don't let her looks deceive you, she's quite the little trouble maker."

Buffy laughed gently, "Like mother like daughter,"

Michelle smiled in agreement, holding her daughter closer she walked over to Buffy, "Miss Summers I never did thank you...your advice really helped me out."

"I'm glad it did and call me Buffy," Buffy told her sincerely, she could really use some advice herself right now.

Michelle stood there for a minute her eyes glancing at her daughter, "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be holding her right now...your advice really did change my life for the better."

Looking up from the child, Buffy's gaze caught Michelle's, taking a deep breath she asked the question she needed to know the answer to, "Can I ask you something?"

At Michelle's nod she continued, "How did you know...I mean how did you," she took a pause trying to think of a way to say what she was thinking without coming off as a nosey bitch who was questioning Michelle's choice.

"How did I decide whether to have her or not?" the younger woman asked, not fazed at all by the question, she had received much nastier questions from her own mother.

Looking a bit sheepish Buffy nodded gently, hoping Michelle hadn't taken offense.

"To be honest Miss sum...Buffy, at the time I wasn't sure, I was more leaning towards not...well you know," she said not wanting to say the words, "but the thing that really changed my mind was the fact I couldn't make her take the consequences of my actions, I knew that her father didn't want to know, that I wouldn't get help from my mother...really that alone should have made up my decision, but I couldn't let her disappear because life was getting tough...I had me and that's all I needed, that when things are getting tough you can't run away, that I need to take action to make my life better..." making sure she had the older woman's attention she spoke, her voice strong and determined to get her point across, "You taught me that."

Buffy felt pride, the young woman in front of her had changed so much, when she had first met the girl she had been a un-polite, selfish, cocky little troublemaker...but to hear she had changed because Buffy had never given up on her was like a blow to the system.

"Michelle, I didn't teach you that, you knew what to do, you were always a clever kid."

Michelle smiled gently at Buffy, "No Buffy, I'm who I am today because you gave me the kick up the arse I needed, no one else cared enough to try and help me...you are my ideal, if I could be half what you are, my daughter would be lucky to have me."

Returning the smile Buffy reached out and placed her hand on Michelle's arm, "Your daughter is already lucky to have you...you are a remarkable young woman, if it means anything I'm proud of you."

"Believe me when I say it does." Michelle said quietly, looking away from Buffy she looked at her daughter, who was staring at Buffy quietly observing the stranger, "Summer, I want you to meet the woman your named after." She told the youngster knowing she was too young to have a clue what her mother was saying, but wanting to let Buffy know she had named her daughter after her because she really had appreciated what Buffy had done for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Making his way through the crowds of people littering the walkway's Angel quickly checked his watch to see if he was running late.

Thankful that he was on time he pushed open the door and entered the quiet coffee shop, glad to see the mass of people on the streets hadn't decided to have a caffeine boost at this point in time.

Stopping, he quickly scanned the people in the shop before spotting who he was looking for.

Taking a deep breath he made his way over to the table that had a window next to it that allowed the customers to look out into the street.

"Hey," he said coming to a stop next to the person.

"I hope I'm not getting you in trouble...if you want we could do this another time," Buffy told him, still worried he was going to get into trouble for leaving his office in the middle of the day.

"No, trust me its fine, I told them I was coming for coffee anyway...so I'm technically not lying," he told her making sure to smile at her gently while he took the seat next to her.

"Still...we didn't have to meet up now, I could have waited." She replied, turning to pick up the coffee she had ordered while waiting for him.

"Buffy, its fine," he reassured her before a silence fell between them, knowing he had to get back to work Angel decided to cut to the chase, "You said you needed to see me,"

Taking her time Buffy placed the cup on the table, her heart thumping against her chest strongly at what she needed to tell him, sighing she slowly turned to look at him, but her eyes remained down cast, she couldn't look at him...not yet.

"I've been thinking and I've decided," she paused for a moment collecting herself, still not sure she was making the right choice, "I'm keeping the baby." She finally said, her eyes moving to his face.

The air that was making its way past his lips seemed to turn into a solid block almost making him choke with the sudden lack of oxygen, trying to keep the sudden action hidden Angel turned to look out the window, purposely avoiding the gaze directed at him, he knew he should say something but the only though he could register was '_shit, this is really happening'_ more than anything he just wanted to get up from the chair and walk out of the coffee shop and never look back.

But he couldn't do that, he had a responsibility to Buffy and his un-born child, it didn't matter that he didn't want it, he had it and that was that.

Blinking quickly he watched as a person walked past the window a carefree smile on the blokes face and Angel found himself slightly resentful, he wished his life was responsibility free.

Buffy watched him closely, trying to read his emotions but found it difficult as Angel always did have a great poker face, feeling helpless she turned away from him, she wished he would say something, tell her she was doing either the right or wrong thing just so she knew where he stood about it.

After more moments filled with silence Buffy decided it was time she left, it seemed it was a mistake coming here today, she knew she had been foolish to believe his words.

"I thought you had the right to know," she told him before picking up her bag and walking away.

The action caused Angel to snap out of the daze he had been sat in; jumping to his feet he hurried after her.

The action becoming increasingly difficult as it seemed people were appearing out of no where, trying his best to avoid them he squeezed through the gaps he could see, but by this time Buffy was almost out of sight.

"Fuck," he mumbled becoming frustrated; having had enough of avoiding people that had seemed to find it their job to stand directly in front of him Angel used his size and strength to move the people out of the way.

Once outside he ran through the groups of people until he could see Buffy, after a moment he managed to reach her, moving he placed a hand on her arm halting her.

"Why'd you take off like that?" he asked her once she turned to face him.

"Why?...why do you think Angel?" she replied slightly annoyed he couldn't see what he had done.

He was about to reply when someone walked past him, their shoulders hitting each others where the other man had made no move to avoid him, turning he gave the older man a dirty look before using the hand on Buffy's arm to lead her into a side alley where they could talk without being interrupted.

Once they were alone he tried again, "Look, I know I'm handling it wrong but you caught me off guard...I'm still trying to get over the fact I got you pregnant."

Shaking her head Buffy pulled her arm out of his grip, "You think this is easy for me?" she asked him annoyed, she couldn't believe he thought he was the only one having a hard time with this, "You have no idea what its been like for me, god I have so much shit going on in my life as it is, I didn't ask for this Angel."

Seeing this was going to lead into an argument Angel ran a hand down his face while taking a deep breath, "I know... I'm sorry," he told her trying to diffuse the situation, "Neither of us asked for this..." he said softly agreeing with her about that, "I know your scared Buffy, believe me when I say I am to,"

Knowing he was right Buffy shook her head slightly, she hadn't meant to have a go at him, she had sprung it on him and he had a right to react to the news it was just she needed someone else to be the strong one for a change, "Don't apologize Angel...it's me, I'm just really confused right now, I still not sure if I'm making the right choice."

Letting her words settle Angel took a step closer to her, "Do you want this child Buffy?" he asked quietly, coming to stop right in front of her, his eyes gentle as he looked at her.

Taking her time to think through his question Buffy allowed herself to look at him, her eyes wondering over his face, taking in every detail, the way his chocolate eyes were so full of emotions she knew mirrored her own, the way his nose sloped and his lips parted as he waited for her answer, god he really was gorgeous with his good looks and muscular body, she could just about remember the way his skin felt under her hands.

Knowing she shouldn't be thinking about that she closed her eyes before meeting his, the answer he had asked her making itself heard, "Yes,"

While waiting for her answer Angel had noticed the way she had studied him and he couldn't help but feel his ego do a happy dance, he had looked closely at her when her eyes had closed and in that instant he had decided she was beautiful, not only on the outside but inside as well, he didn't need to be her best friend to know that, all through school she had helped other people and never asked for anything in return.

And he couldn't ask for a better mother for his child, lifting his hand without thinking Angel placed it on the side of her face, his thumb smoothing over her skin in a light caress, "Then that's all that matters from now on."

For a moment longer Buffy allowed the contact before moving away from it, she and Angel couldn't be having moments like this, just because she was having his child didn't mean he was hers or vice versa.

Realizing what he had done Angel dropped his hand, silently punishing himself for allowing the touch, he was with Darla.

"What happens now?" she asked him.

Looking to the floor Angel thought about the question, "I honestly don't know...what do you want to happen?"

Crossing her arms Buffy stood her full height, "Well, I think the next step is telling my family."

Nodding his head in understanding Angel looked down the alley towards the people still walking past, oblivious to the two people standing in the alley.

"Then I guess it's time Darla found out." He said, knowing it wouldn't end well for their relationship if he knew his girlfriend at all.

Knowing their relationship was none of her business Buffy smiled gently at him, hoping he would be okay, "Look Angel, I can wait if you want, I know it's going to be hard for Darla and you."

Angel waited until she was finished before shaking his head, "I think its better if she finds out now, plus this isn't all about me...its about you as well and your family deserves to know." He told her, his lips lifting in what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"Still..." she drawled off, hating the idea she was the person she had never wanted to become, a home wrecker just like her fathers new wife, "They don't have to know who the father is, I can keep that part between us."

Just like he thought she was always putting people before herself, thankful for the offer Angel looked at her, his eyes holding hers, "No...Like I said I'm being a part of this kid's life no matter what and I can't do that if I deny being the father."

"Okay," she whispered, at lost for what else to say.

Feeling the same Angel moved towards her, slowly he reached out and wrapped his arm around her back, waiting to see if she would pull away, when she didn't he shifted closer and placed his other hand on the top of her back.

Grateful for the support he was offering Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist before placing her chin on his shoulder, able to do this thanks to him bending over slight so he could hug her better.

"Thank you," she whispered near his ear, which sent a shiver down Angel's spine, telling himself off for the reaction he instead closed his eyes, "I promise I'll be there for you." Angel told her in return knowing the words he was saying were the truth, Buffy was a part of his life now from here on out.

Pulling away from each other they began walking towards the entrance to the alley, stopping once he was at the opening Angel looked over at Buffy, "I'll tell Darla soon." And with that he was gone, leaving her to stand there watching as his form disappeared into the crowds around them.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel looked around the room he was silently standing in, thinking he had worked his ass off to own the things he had, blinking slowly he ran a hand over his fireplace, loving the way the smooth wood felt against the tips of his fingers, sighing he dropped his hand and turned away from the mantel place instead walking over to the leather sofa where he took a seat, his head falling back onto the soft cushions.

It seemed sooner had come faster then he had wanted or hoped, it was time he told Darla about Buffy.

He had texted her earlier asking her to come round as he had needed to see her, he just prayed they could sort something out...but then again she was Darla.

Sitting there in silence Angel once again found himself looking around his apartment, knowing if Darla's father fired him he could lose more then just his job but the flat as well, as without his wages there was no way he could afford to keep the apartment.

And he loved this apartment, it was his home.

Closing his eyes he tried to think of happier things but the fact he was most likely going to be left homeless and single was playing on his mind, he knew he was in love with Darla...how could he not be, they had been together for years, shared so many amazing memories together.

Angel cursed himself for the millionth time that day...why did he have to go out that night? Why did he have to drink way too much and fuck some girl he had known in high school?

Lifting his head he frowned, he shouldn't be thinking about Buffy like that but yet he couldn't help himself, he was going to lose everything because of that one drunken night.

Angry with himself for being so selfish towards the mother of his child Angel pushed himself up from his seat with a harsh movement.

Stalking over towards the cabinet in the corner of the room he grabbed the liquor bottle that he kept there for special events, feeling the need for the drink Angel pulled the top free before bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a healthy amount.

"It's a bit earlier in the day for drinking don't you think?"

Turning towards the owner of the voice Angel swallowed the remaining drink with a grimace before pushing the lid back into place and settling the bottle on the cabinet, knowing he was going to need it after this was over.

"I didn't hear you come in." He told her trying to change the subject.

Shrugging Darla came further into the room towards him, "I wanted to surprise you," reaching him she lifted her head and accepted the kiss she was looking for, pulling away she continued, "So, what was so important you felt the need to drink?"

Taking a deep breath Angel tried to ignore the burning in his throat from the alcohol he had just drunk, "Before I tell you, I need you to know I love you," he said wanting to get that bit of information out in the open.

Rolling her eyes Darla turned away from him, "Jeez Angel, what's with the lovey dovey stuff...it's sounds like your dying or something."

Watching her walk away Angel decided now was the time to tell her, "I slept with someone."

As if time slowed Angel watched everything happen in slow motion, he could see every muscle in Darla's body tighten as she froze, before slowly turning around to look at him, her blue eyes looking colder then usual.

"What was that?"

Keeping eye contact, he pushed aside the part of him whispering to run and hide because the next few minutes wouldn't be pretty, "The day after you left, the guy's convinced me to go for a night out...thins got out of hand, I'm so sorry."

"Your sorry?" she asked slowly, one of her eyebrows rising, "I don't think sorry's going to cut it!"

Swallowing thickly Angel took the chance to close his eyes, "I know, I fucked up big time and I can't tell you how bad I feel about it."

Laughing Darla stormed over to him, "You...how do you think I feel, I just found out my boyfriend cheated on me while I was away." Pushing him with the anger she was feeling she continued, "I suppose the next thing you'll tell me is you got this girl pregnant." She said, truly believing this day couldn't get any worse...but when he didn't say anything to deny her ludicrous words she knew she was wrong, looking up at him with her mouth hanging open she growled through clenched teeth, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was." Angel said truthfully, knowing the slap he received across the face was coming before he felt it.

"How could you be so stupid!" she screamed at him, turning to pick up the first thing she found which happened to be the expensive bottle of alcohol she had walked in to find him drinking, grabbing it she turned and threw it with all her might, the bottle smashing into the wall across the room and spraying everything within a certain space with the liquid and glass.

Wincing at the sound Angel knew he deserved that and much more.

"To sleep with someone is one thing, but to get them pregnant is something completely different!"

"Darla, I never meant for any of this to happen," Angel said trying to make her see how sorry he was, stepping forward he tried to reach for her only to have his hands slapped away.

"Please Darla, I love you."

"Love?" she spat, the word leaving a disgusting taste in her mouth, "You don't know the meaning of the word," she yelled at him, knowing she didn't either.

Staying where he was Angel just looked at her, his eyes holding hers, "I never wanted to hurt you."

Shaking her head Darla ran a hand through her hair, in a lost what to do, "Who is she?"

The question made him pause, should he really tell Darla it was Buffy, she could try and find her and that wouldn't end well, deciding on the safer option Angel spoke, "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does!" She told him, her eyes glaring into his, "Do I know her?"

Keeping with his decision Angel repeated his last words which only caused Darla to grow angrier with him.

The hours that were spent after that were filled with yelling, screaming and hitting, all of it coming form Darla, by the time she left Angels apartment had been wrecked along with a their relationship, she had made it clear they were no longer together and never would be.

Remaining in the place he had been in for the last ten minutes Angel finally looked away from the closed door, Darla having left through it with a slam a while ago.

Finally realizing all that had happened Angel lowered himself into one of the chairs, his face sinking into his hands, wincing when he did from the cut on him lip where Darla had struck him before she left, sighing Angel felt his body sink further into the seat, his life was fucked up more then ever before.

Slowly he pulled his hands away from his face, his eyes lowering from the closed door to the mobile phone he had placed on the coffee table hours ago.

His next step was anybodies guess.


	8. Chapter 8

"I just can't believe it," Joyce said honestly, her mind still trying to digest everything she had been told.

Looking away from her mother Buffy sighed, slightly relieved her mom had taken the news of her pregnancy so well, "You're not the only one."

Lifting her gaze away from her hands Joyce turned her full attention towards her daughter, to anyone else Buffy would appear to be fine, like she wasn't fazed by the news but Joyce knew different, it was a mother's intuition to know what their kids were thinking and at times like this she was glad for it.

Slowly Joyce rose from the chair she had been sat in and moved towards her daughter, all the while her eyes taking note of every expression on the younger woman's face, stopping once she was in front of Buffy she lowered her onto her knees so they were eye level.

"How are you really feeling?"

Not being able to look her mother in the eyes and keep up her bravado Buffy forced a smile on her face, "I'm fine honest."

Joyce just gave her a look, not accepting that answer for she knew different.

Rolling her eyes when her mother continued to look at her with _that_ certain look Buffy made sure to keep her voice strong, "Neither mind about me, how are you doing?"

Reaching out Joyce tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her daughters ear, pride shooting through her at the fact her daughter was so strong and determined, "Buffy, don't ever feel the need to hide your emotions from me, I'm your mother...it's my job to be here for you."

Slowly Buffy lifted her head, her eyes meeting the soft gaze of her mothers, she just hoped she would be one tenth the person her mother was, "I know..." she whispered her thoughts taking over making her think that one day her mother wouldn't be here.

That thought alone made her start to speak without thinking, "I'm just scared and so confused right now...I don't know whether I'm doing the right thing or not."

Relieved her daughter was finally opening up Joyce lent forward and pulled her into a hug only a mother could give, "It's perfectly natural to feel like this Buffy, everyone has doubts...but always remember you're not alone in this."

Closing her eyes tightly Buffy took a deep breath, the scent of her mother reaching her nose, she loved that smell it always seemed to calm her while giving her the strength she needed at the same time.

After a moment longer Buffy pulled back from her, "How do you always know what to say?" she asked smiling gently while wiping her slightly glazed eyes.

Shrugging Joyce got to her feet before taking the seat next to her daughter, "It's a parent thing...so Angel huh?"

Quickly looking away Buffy sighed, she was hoping they were going to talk about something else, they had done the hug after all.

"Yeah Angel."

A picture of Buffy at seventeen surfaced to Joyce's mind making her smile slightly, she could remember talking to Buffy about the handsome teenager...the young version of her daughter had been moping around all because Angel hadn't acknowledged her in one of their lessons.

Catching the quick smile Buffy raised her eyebrows, "What?" she asked catching her mothers eyes.

"I was just thinking about the time you told me he ignored you, it's funny how things change." She told her daughter finding it a twist of fate Buffy's high school crush who hadn't thought twice about her was now the father of her child.

Shaking her head at her mother Buffy looked away, "In a way I wish it hadn't, if only he ignored me that night." She said before regretting the words, she never wanted her child to know she wasn't 100% about keeping it.

Seeing the change in her daughter's attitude Joyce decided to change the subject from Angel, "Have you told anyone else?"

Thankful she wasn't talking about the father of her child anymore Buffy sighed, "No, I wanted you to be the first."

"And I appreciate it," Joyce said about to stand when a sudden ache took over her body making her sit back down.

Reaching out to her mother Buffy jumped to her feet, "Are you alright"

Lifting a hand Joyce placed it against her forehead trying to ease the tension that had suddenly appeared out of no where, giving Buffy what she hoped was a convincing smile she spoke, "Yeah...I just haven't taken my medication today that's all."

Looking around Buffy stepped back away from her mother, "Where are they?"

Lifting a hand Joyce pointed towards the archway leading out of the front room, "There in my bag on the kitchen side."

"Okay, I'll go get them stay here," she told her mother before hurrying out of the room just in time to miss seeing her phone vibrate on the table.


	9. Chapter 9

Reaching out Angel picked up the shot glace before bringing it to his lips and swallowing the contents, with a grimace he slammed it back onto the bar top.

His unexpected action causing a couple of people to glare his way at the sound before returning their gazes back onto the game being played on the flat screen TV.

Staring at the back of their heads Angel rolled his eyes before turning to pick up his forgotten beer.

He couldn't find the energy to care what they thought about him, he had enough to think about as it was, mainly of how the hell he was suppose to get thru this mess his life now was.

Sighing quietly he picked up his drink before taking a long swig, focusing on how it felt flowing down his throat, his aim for tonight was to get absolutely rat assed until he couldn't stand let alone think straight.

He knew making this choice hadn't been wise, for one when your drunk you can't control your actions let alone what you're thinking.

Deciding he didn't care, Angel finished off his bottle before signalling the bartender for another one.

A minute later he found himself half way through that bottle.

Placing the beer on the bar top he took a deep breath, he could feel the slight haziness surrounding him, meaning his plan for getting drunk was heading in the right direction.

Another half an hour passed and he had finished another two bottles in that time as well as a couple of shots.

Reaching for his bottle he was about to finish it off when someone to his right spoke to him, "Don't you think you've had enough?"

Turning to look at her Angel took a moment before replying, "No...What are you doing here Buffy?"

Shrugging Buffy took the seat next to him, "I got your txt, I thought you might need someone to talk to."

"That's a nice offer, but I just need some time to myself." He told her before looking away and taking a sip from his bottle.

There was a moment of silence before Buffy decided to brake it, "Angel, I know yours and Darla's relationship is none of my business but if you ever want to talk..." she began to say before Angel shook his head causing her to stop.

"There's nothing you can do or say that's going to make any of this better, Darla made it clear it's over and who could blame her..." sighing he grabbed the bottle tighter in his grasp, "Not only have I lost my girlfriend but now I'm going to lose my house, my job...everything."

Even though Buffy knew Angel had a right to feel this way a part of her felt angry towards him, no one had forced him to go out that night, to drink that much, to chat her up or walk her home...he had done it of his own accord.

Keeping those thoughts under control Buffy took that moment to look around the crowded bar, a game was playing on the TV which is where most of the people were found, the others were located around separate booths that surrounded the space, she had been told stories about this bar but she had put them at the back of her mind when she had come looking for him.

Slightly regretting her decision she turned to look back at him.

"It's getting late, you better start making your way home," he said to her after finishing his bottle and placing it on the bar with a slight thud, he could feel her staring at him and it was taking all his will power not to look back.

Slightly taken aback by his words Buffy just remained quiet, her eyes going from his face to his hands, she honestly didn't know why she had even bothered to check up on him, it had obviously been a waste of time that she could have spent with her mother.

With that thought Buffy started to stand from her stool, "You know Angel, you're not the only one this has affected, there are things in my life I've had to sacrifice to." With that she walked away from him.

Angel let her go, his mind replaying her words over and over again, he knew she was right, hell she was the one carrying their child, she was sacrificing her body, job and whole life, if Angel chose to he could just walk away where as Buffy couldn't.

Still pissed at Angel and his selfishness Buffy moved through the crowd of people before heading towards the exit, her eyes glancing at the people as she made her way through them, there were a couple of people she recognised from her years at working at the school.

Taking a deep breath she frowned as the smell of alcohol and body odour assaulted her nose, she had come here after Angel had texted her where he was, he had mentioned being on his own and maybe she should have taken the hint but once again she had tried to help only to have it thrown back in her face, well maybe it was time she stopped trying to help him.

She was almost at the exit when someone walked into her.

"Sorry beautiful I didn't see you there," a man said, his blue eyes standing out against his tanned skin.

"It's okay," Buffy said, allowing her eyes to glance over his handsome face while she spoke.

"No it really isn't...how about you let me buy you a drink as an apology," he offered, his lips pulling back in a gorgeous smile to show his white teeth.

If she wasn't pregnant Buffy might have just taken the offer, but all she wanted now was to go home and chill out, "Thanks...but I'm actually leaving."

"That's a real shame," he said disappointed before smiling, "Are you sure you can't stay for a drink."

"I'm sure, but thanks." She said politely before moving around him and towards the stairs leading up to the exit.

She had just stepped onto the first step when she felt him pull her back down onto the floor level, "How about a dance then."

Losing her patience with the hunk of a man Buffy rounded on him, "What part of no do you not understand?"

Smiling wolfishly Chris moved towards her, not used to being rejected by woman, he couldn't remember the last time someone had denied him, "The part where you walk away without me."

"Look as flattered as I am I'm not interested." Buffy told him hoping he would back off before she took her frustration out on him and ruin his perfect features.

"I like that your playing hard to get," he said reaching out quickly to place his hands on her sides and pull her closer to his muscular body.

"Listen buddy, I'm only going to ask you once to take your hands off of me." Buffy told him, her hands on his chest where she used her strength to stop him pulling her any closer against his tall frame.

Laughing at her Chris slowly travelled a hand down from her back to her ass where he cupped it, "Oh come on gorgeous, I promise you're going to enjoy it."

Without warning Buffy punched him straight in the face, the force of the blow forcing him to let go of her and fall back onto his arse.

The people in the bar all stopped what they were doing to look at the commotion, the closest group of people which turned out to be Chris's friends started to laugh as their friend scrambled to his feet, his cheeks red from both Buffy's hit and the embarrassment he was feeling.

"You bitch," he growled, his eyes narrowing at her, never in his life had a woman punched him and it didn't help with the fact a room full of guys had seen it take place.

Not threatened by him Buffy kept her eyes on his every movement knowing his pride was bruised and he probably wanted some revenge because of it.

Angry beyond words Chris moved towards her...only to find himself once again sprawled on the floor, his ass hurting from the hit it took.

Walking over towards Buffy Angel came to stand besides her, his eyes on Chris all the while, he had seen Buffy punch the guy and without thinking he had gotten to his feet and walked towards the scene knowing he couldn't let anything hurt her...not that she needed the help, it looked as if she could handle herself.

Getting to his feet Chris wiped the dirt from his expensive jeans, "What the hell do you want,"

Keeping close to Buffy Angel continued to glare at the younger man, "Walk away,"

"Or what?" Chris asked, not at all threatened by the slightly taller man, he had had fights with many jealous boyfriends and this guy would be no different.

"Last chance boy." Angel almost growled, the alcohol in his system making him want the younger guy to make a move just so he could punch him right in his perfect face...and it had nothing to do with the fact he had been holding Buffy against him tightly he tried to tell himself.

Seeing the tension building Buffy reached out and placed a hand on Angel's tight shoulder, "Angel, let's just go."

At hearing her words Chris began to laugh, "Angel?" he asked not believing the guy in front of him had such a girly name.

Ignoring the laughter Angel turned to look at Buffy, he could see she really wanted to leave, feeling like he needed to apologize to her about his harshness at the bar he went to leave when Chris took the chance to hit him in the face.

Stumbling to the side Angel bought a hand to his already split lip, touching the re-opened wound he found blood on his finger tips.

Without wasting another second he walked back over to Chris who was waiting.

Within a single second Angel had managed to land a punch to the younger boy's face, the power from the blow sending Chris into the crowd who moved out the way which caused the stunned man to fall into a table and topple it over as he followed it onto the dirty floor.

Seeing Angel was about to go over to the other man Buffy reached out and grabbed a hand full of his shirt and stopped him from taking another step.

Feeling the tug on his top Angel forced himself to turn and look at her.

"He's not getting back up...leave with me."

Turning to look at Chris he had to agree with Buffy, the cocky little ass hole was sprawled on the floor his hands going from his face to his back where it had collided with the solid wooden table, happy with the result he turned on his heel and took Buffy's hand before walking up the stairs and towards the exit.


	10. Chapter 10

It was getting late by the time they reached her flat, the temperature had begun to drop thanks to the light storm that had appeared out of no where.

Unlocking her apartment door Buffy entered closely followed by Angel who shut the door behind them the same time she switched on the overhead light, causing the room to become visible.

"I'm going to quickly change... make yourself at home." She said walking away from him, her wet clothes clinging to her with every move she made, which Angel couldn't help but watch not sure if it was because of the alcohol in his system or not.

Looking away when she disappeared from his sight Angel decided to do as she said and make himself at home, his own clothes sticking to him in an annoying manner.

Trying to ignore it he made his way over to the sofa before taking a seat knowing he was going to get the cushions damp, sighing he debated getting up or not, his limbs crying out their protest when he went to.

The dam alcohol was starting to affect him just when he didn't want it to, he needed this time to talk to Buffy about important stuff but instead all his mind could conjure up in that second was the first time he had been here and what they had been doing.

Closing his eyes Angel bought his hands to his head, using them to massage his slightly throbbing head, the water from his wet hair falling onto his already soaked trousers.

Seconds turned into minutes as he sat there waiting for her to come back.

Leaning back onto the soft cushions he felt his eyes growing tired, fighting to keep them open he yawned.

"Here," Buffy said walking over to him, a towel held in her outstretched arm for him to take, she had caught sight of his yawn and she couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

Opening his eyes Angel caught sight of the towel, reaching out he took the offered item from her, his eyes taking that opportunity to sneak a glance at her, she was wearing a pair of grey shorts with a white tank top, nothing special yet he thought she looked appealing, maybe it was the fact he could see her naked legs, deciding it was not the time to be thinking about her like that he instead took a deep breath and started to dry his face, grateful to have the distraction.

After drying the bits he could without striping Angel turned to look at her, she was now sat across from him on the sofa, knowing he still needed to apologize to her he took a quick breath, "Buffy, I want to apologize to you about how I spoke to you at the bar,"

Holding up a hand to stop him going any further Buffy began to talk, "Angel you don't owe me anything...you wanted to be on your own and I wouldn't take the hint."

Shaking his head slightly Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had snapped at her because he had been thinking about himself and there she was saying he didn't need to say sorry and that it was her fault.

"No, you were only trying to help and I was being an asshole...I'm sorry," he said seriously, taking that moment to make a promise to himself that he wouldn't be an asshole to her again, especially when he had no right to.

"Look Angel, I understand you blame me for what happened between you and Darla...but I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted any of this to happen..."

Moving closer to her Angel reached out and placed his hand under her face, using his finger to lift her chin so she was looking at him, "I don't blame you Buffy...what happened that night was mostly down to me, I was the one who took things to far, you're not to blame for any of this."

Knowing he was trying to make her feel better Buffy shook her head, "As much as I want to believe that...I'm as much to blame as you are I knew..." she began to say before she was cut off by his lips.

Without thinking Angel had closed the distance between them and kissed her, he hadn't known what had possessed him to do so but all he did know was that it felt nice.

Lifting a hand he placed it on the side of her face, loving the way he could feel her jaw move when she finally began to kiss him back, slanting his head he deepened the soft kiss.

Within moments Angel had lowered her to the sofa and was lying on top of her, his hips being cradled by her thighs.

Becoming lost in the moment he sighed at the feelings inside of him, the alcohol making his judgments melt away allowing him to enjoy every second of being close to her, slowly he trailed a hand down her neck, over her chest, along her ribs until it settled on her side, his fingers itching to feel the skin under her tank top, finding the urge to great to resist he used that hand to push up her top before trailing his fingers over her espoused flesh, her skin was so soft it made him moan quietly.

Wanting to be closer to her Angel ran his hand further down her body, until it came to rest on her thigh, his fingers touching the skin he had been taking interest in earlier with his eyes, moving his hips slightly he made more room for what he wanted to do next.

Kissing him back Buffy ran a hand through his wet hair, loving the way his weight was pressing her into the couch, all through her teenage years she had imagined what it would be like to be with him, what it would feel like to kiss him.

And now she was finding out.

Hearing her moan Angel lifted his head away from hers, which resulted in him breaking their kiss, wanting to see her face Angel smiled down at her, the side of his mouth lifting in a grin that had worked wonders for him before.

Loving the way she felt under him Angel moved his hand on her thigh so his fingers were spread along the top of her leg, needing to feel every bit of her as he could, wanting a repeat of their only night together Angel pushed his hand up so her shorts began to bunch up and allow his hand the opportunity it needed to take their situation to the next step.

The action was like a slap in the face for Buffy, snapping open her eyes in surprise she managed to push him off her while jumping to her feet, her breathing all over the place while she thought about what had just happened along with what might have happened if she had let things go any further.

"What's wrong...why'd you pull away?" Angel asked generally confused.

"Why?" she parroted surprised by his question, wasn't it obvious, "Because what just took place can't happen." She told him, her arms crossing over her chest as if it would stop her heart beating so fast.

Angel just looked at her a frown of confusion on his face as he tried to think of why it was so wrong, the alcohol in his system stopping him from making a connection.

Becoming frustrated with him along with herself for letting it happen Buffy threw her hands up in the air, "God you're even drunker then I thought you were."

Continuing to look at her Angel sat back on the sofa, his hand rising to run threw his hair, "I'm not that drunk...and what's so wrong about what we did?"

Rolling her eyes at his question she sat down on the chair located on the other side of the room, making sure that she wasn't near him, "Angel, you're not thinking straight okay...you just broke up with Darla, I understand your upset and lonely but I'm not going to have sex with you...I can't do it things are to complicated as it is."

Forcing himself to listen to her words Angel took a moment to think straight, on some level he knew she was right, he was still angry with himself over Darla but during their foreplay she hadn't even entered his mind once...he had been focused on Buffy and no one else.

Blinking quickly he slowly looked towards her, Buffy was so beautiful in a way Darla only hoped to be, all through his years with Darla she had never shown any compassion towards him like Buffy did to others, not wanting to make things worse between them he pushed all his confusing thoughts to the back of his mind, "I guess your right." He told her quietly forcing himself to agree with her...for the moment.

Sitting there for silent moments Buffy took that time to think, god it had felt good to have him but she knew he was drunk and still pinning over Darla and he would be for a long time, he had a right to be they had been together since high school.

She honestly didn't know what she had been thinking letting him kiss her, she should have pushed him away, told him to stop but she had been taken by surprise and amazed at how easily he had taken control over her, she had never wanted anyone as much as she had wanted the man sitting across from her, non of her boyfriends had ever caught her attention the way he had in high school.

Wanting to shake her head at how crazy that sounded Buffy instead decided that what she had felt for Angel was nothing more then puppy love... that had been one sided, it had been lust and nothing more.

And nothing had changed; he was drop dead gorgeous how could it not be lust.

Knowing that what happened between them had been wrong on some level he couldn't see thanks to the beers he had drunken earlier Angel pushed himself to his feet before heading towards the door.

Seeing where he was going Buffy got to her feet before following after him, she knew it might be better to let him walk away but she didn't want to end it like this, what happened had been a mistake and she didn't want it to ruin their chance at becoming friends.

"Angel wait."

Stopping at her request he stopped by the open door, his hand still on the handle, "I think it might be better if I go." He told her without turning to look at her.

"Angel, what happened was a mistake, I don't want it to mess anything up..."

Looking over his shoulder at her Angel smiled, "Thing's are already as messed up as they can get."

"No there not," she said honestly, her mind thinking of ways it could be worse, wanting him to know what happened between them was behind her Buffy stepped closer, "What happened is already behind me...it's late why don't you spend the night."

At her words Angel had a picture of her under Neath him once again only this time they were both naked with nothing between them, having a feeling that's not what she meant he closed her apartment door making sure to lock it, "Okay, like you said it's getting late."

Glad he had decided to stay Buffy smiled at him before turning and disappearing out of sight.

Ten minutes passed before she came back into the living room where Angel was sat on the sofa waiting for her.

"I made the spare room up for you," she told him, pointing in the direction she had appeared from.

Getting to his feet Angel followed her into the room, his eyes taking in all the objects placed around the room, turning his head in her direction he spoke, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She told him before heading out of the room.

Moving quickly Angel managed to catch hold of her hand in a light hold, "I don't just mean the room...thank you for everything you've done."

Slowly Buffy smiled at him before taking her hand back from his, "Goodnight Angel," was all she said before she left the room, making sure to close the door behind her with a quiet click.

Angel watched her go, his eyes on the closed door for more time then was necessary, taking a deep breath he was surrounded by the smell of her, everything in her apartment smelled like her, glad about that Angel pulled his still damp shirt over his head followed by his shoes, sock and trousers, which laid in a heap on the floor.

Climbing into the bed he deliberately turned on his side so his face could burry into the pillow which is where he could smell her fabric softener, smiling lazily Angel closed his tired eyes and was asleep in less then three minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

Closing his eyes Angel tilted his head back, allowing the warm spray from the shower to run over his face.

Buffy had woken him up this morning before she left for work, deciding it would have been better to tell him she was leaving in stead of him finding the apartment empty.

After she left Angel had dragged himself out of bed and gotten dressed knowing he had to be in work in an hour and a half, making the bed to be polite Angel had left a note for Buffy saying thank you and that he would talk to her soon.

After making sure he left her flat tidy he had called a cab and headed home, in despite need of a shower and a change of clothes.

Knowing time was running out Angel reached out and turned off the shower, grabbing the towel hanging from the wall he quickly dried himself before getting changed into his usual work clothes being a shirt and slacks.

Making sure he looked respectable Angel grabbed his car keys knowing he was taking a chance driving after a night of drinking, having no other choice as time was running out he left his apartment.

On the way to work he found himself thinking about last night, even now he still couldn't believe what he had done, because of his stupid hormones he had almost made matters worse for himself and Buffy, which he knew he couldn't afford to do, he didn't want her to be the rebound girl or a random lay, she was more important then that...she was going to be the mother of his child.

Taking a deep breath he tried to turn his mind away from his stupid actions but found he couldn't, although he knew it had been wrong he had still enjoyed the kiss they had shared and for a moment he wondered what it would have been like to kiss her without the alcohol in his system or the difficult situation they had gotten themselves into.

Would it be any different from what he had shared with Darla, would Buffy be more caring then what Darla had been...probably they were two different people, finding it strange how he was just noticing these things about his long time girlfriend Angel mentally shook his head.

Before long he found himself parked in the employee's car park, the engine switched off yet he was still sat in the car with both hands on the wheel.

He could feel his heart beating strongly against his chest the sound of it echoing in his ears.

Plucking up the courage Angel knew the sooner he faced his fear the better it would be, taking a deep breath he forced himself to get out of the car and head into the large building, feeling as if everyone's eyes were on him.

Holding himself high he walked up the flight of stair and into his office, making sure to close the doors behind him, once he was alone his whole body sighed in relief glad that part was over, by now the news about him and Darla had to be all over the building, which meant Michel who was his boss and Darla's father knew.

Pulling off his jacket he sunk into his leather chair, his arms coming to rest on the wooden desk in front of him.

For a moment his eyes travelled around his office, the familiar objects standing out at him, for years he had worked his ass off to get were he was today and now he knew it wouldn't be long before he was looking for another job.

Closing his eyes at the thought he took a deep breath, the scent of his office surrounding him.

The peaceful atmosphere lasted only ten minutes longer before his office door was pushed open and Michel walked in, his eyes going to Angels as soon as he was in the room.

"Well I admit you've got some nerve showing your face here."

Knowing this had been coming Angel kept the older mans gaze, "Mr White with all do respect what happens between me and Darla has nothing to do with the workplace."

Michel just glared at him before kicking the door shut behind him, the sound bouncing off the walls, "That might have been correct if Darla wasn't my daughter, but she is,"

Remaining where he was Angel took a deep breath, keeping his appearance clam, trying not to let the older man intimidate him, "I know sir and believe me when I say I never meant to hurt her."

"But you did Liam," he said closing the distance between them and coming to stand in front of Angel's desk, his hands reaching out to grip it as he continued, "You know what?...as soon as Darla introduce me to you I knew you weren't good enough for her but I gave you a chance because she asked me to...but thanks for proving me right."

Becoming angry with the older man and his words Angel leaned back in his chair in a sign he wasn't fazed by Michel's intimidation, "I love your daughter and she loves me regardless of where I came from."

Michel laughed at that as if he knew something Angel didn't, "The only reason she went out with you was to annoy me, I'm surprised she didn't leave you years ago."

Shaking his head slightly Angel frowned at the words, "You and I both know that's a lie, Darla wouldn't have stuck around as long as she did if she didn't feel something for me."

Shrugging Michel leaned away from the desk, "Either way it doesn't matter now...you fucked up big time Liam," smiling Michel raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms, "Tell me boy was it worth it huh?...was sleeping with that little whore worth the trouble its bought you?"

Angel was fine with Michel saying stuff about him hell he deserved it but when he started to call Buffy names when he didn't even know her made Angel very pissed.

At the younger boys silence and the look he was giving him Michel decided to keep saying what he was thinking seeing it was getting a reaction out of him, "I bet she wasn't worth a second go was she?...what's a matter Liam embarrassed you got a disease ridden slut pregnant. I bet there's a part of you that wonders if its even yours."

Seeing red Angel got up so fast the chair he had been sitting in was thrown back, the movement so unexpected it toppled over, "Leave her out of this...you don't even know her."

"I don't have to know her boy, you cheated on my beautiful daughter with a whore, what did you think was going to happen huh?...did you think Darla would welcome you back with open arms. That you could still keep this job after the stunt you pulled?...wake up boy your life is over."

Angel's mind started to process the words he had said, the fact his life really could be over started to make him breath harder, his heart thumping in his chest so strongly that he thought it would rip straight through his chest, along with still being pissed at Michel for calling Buffy a slut, everything started to close in around him, making it seem all to much.

"That's right Liam, you should be worried...what will you do for money?...how will you afford that apartment of yours, how will you be able to run your car, how will you eat, where will you sleep...you're fucked not matter what you do and so is that bastard child of yours and its whore of a mother!"

Without thinking Angel vaulted over his office desk and grabbed Michel by the labels of his very expensive suit, pushing him into the closest wall with a hard thump he growled, "I told you to leave Bu...her out of this, she didn't do anything wrong it was all my fault alright...and what we do from here on out is none of your business, you want me gone fine. I quit!" he said pushing Michel into the wall with one last shove before letting go of his jacket and stepping back.

The same second Angel let Michel go the doors to his office flew open and four guards ran into the room, two of them grabbing Angels arms while the other two helped Michel up from where he had sunken to the floor.

"Are you all right sir," the leader asked, his hand still on Michel's arm.

Straightening himself out the older man smoothed a hand down his jacket, "I'm fine Kenny...Angel was just leaving."

Still angry beyond words Angel just stared at Darla's father, the look on his face a dangerous one, which said more then words ever would.

Wanting the younger man out of his sight Michel looked to the two holding Angels arms, "Escort him from the building he's finished here."

With their orders the security guards began to lead Angel from his office, their holds on him so strong he was going to have bruises from their grasps come tonight.

Once Angel was out of the door Michel walked over to the fallen chair, bending down he picked up the object before removing the jacket that was hanging from it, looking at Kenny he threw it through the air towards him, "Liam is not to be aloud back in this building under any circumstances...am I making myself clear?"

"Krystal," Kenny said before turning and leaving with Angels jacket held in his hand.

Michel watched him go before taking a seat in the chair, his arms going behind his head as he leaned back getting comfortable, by pissing Angel off he had got exactly what he wanted, the younger man had snapped which meant he was lawfully aloud to fire his ass without the possibility of getting sued for unfair dismissal or what ever they called it.

Closing his eyes he smiled for the first time that day.


	12. Chapter 12

The sounds of tires screeching to a Holt was heard throughout the room.

"I love this part." Xander said excitedly through a mouth full of popcorn, his eyes glued to the movie playing on the T.V.

Buffy lifted her gaze from the television towards him, her eyes studying him, wondering how he would take the news of her pregnancy…if she knew Xander at all like she thought she did then she knew it wouldn't be well.

He had a tendency to over react to situations grate or small, which wouldn't help with Buffy's news.

Slowly her gaze shifted from Xander and towards Willow who was sat on the couch with her, she knew out of the two of them that Willow would be the more supportive one and she was hoping for the shoulder to lean on when it came time to tell them the news.

It wouldn't be an easy task that was for sure.

Sighing gently, Buffy forced herself to watch the movie, her eyes were on the screen yet she didn't really understand what was going on mostly because she had been thinking about what she would say to them…and how they would react.

Sooner then she expected the film came to an end.

"You got to love the classic's…you just can't beat them." Xander said breaking the silence they had been sat in.

"I have to agree with you on that." Willow said stretching slightly, trying to get the blood flowing round her numb legs.

Getting to her feet Buffy remained silent as she made her way over to the television, bending down slightly she switched it off, taking that time to gather all the courage she felt…she needed to do this, she couldn't put it off any longer.

With that thought she turned to face her two closest friends.

"Guys, there is something I need to tell you."

As one Willow and Xander stopped what they were doing and looked towards her, both their faces showing their curiosity.

"Before I tell you," she said, making sure to look towards Xander when she continued, "You have to promise not to over react."

"What is it Buffy." Willow asked, catching Buffy's eyes when she spoke, she had a feeling not everything was as it seemed with her best friend, she had been unusually quiet and withdrawn.

"Promise me." Buffy told them, not willing to tell them unless they promise.

"I promise." Willow said straight away, knowing what ever Buffy needed to say was serious.

Xander sat forward in his chair, his eyes watching Buffy closely, when she continued to remain silent he finally gave in, lifting a hand much like a boy scout would do he said, "Fine, I promise now spill."

In the whole of her life Buffy had never felt so nervous, she wasn't used to being at the center of attention, mostly because she didn't like it…taking a deep breath Buffy closed her eyes, almost as if pretending they weren't there would make the news easier to say, "I pregnant."

The apartment turned deadly silent, the only noise coming from the passing cars being heard from the open window, if someone was to drop a pin it would ring out loudly.

Slowly Buffy forced her eyes to open.

"You're what!" Xander yelled, pushing himself up onto his feet, his eyes trying to determine whether Buffy was joking…yeah that's what it was a joke, right?

"You said you wouldn't over react." Buffy said, almost too quietly to hear, just wishing Xander would keep under control, she did have neighbors after all.

"That was before I found out you were pregnant!"

Seeing things were becoming difficult Willow spoke up, catching Buffy's attention, "When did you find out?"

Relived Willow wasn't shouting and making her feel like a small child being told off Buffy smiled gratefully at her, "A couple of weeks ago."

"How are you feeling?" The red head said, knowing it had taken a lot for Buffy to tell them in the first place.

Before Buffy could answer Xander stepped in, his hands moving while he talked, "Never mind how you're feeling…how did this happen?"

"Xander…" Buffy sighed having known he would react like this, right now she was having a hard enough time accepting it herself without other people making it harder, "That's not important, what is important is…"

"Not important?" he asked, his voice rising, "Of course it's important, when, where…who?"

"Xander!" Willow warned, "If Buffy doesn't want to tell us yet she doesn't have to." She told her long time friend, Buffy needed them right now and there he was making their friend feel uncomfortable and almost attacking her with all these questions she wasn't sure how to answer.

"Of course she does…who was it?"

Having had enough of being yelled at Buffy lifted her head and looked straight at him, "That's none of your business Xander." Seeing he was going to object to that she continued, "Look I'll tell you when I think it's the right time…but right now I just need you to chill, don't you think I'm already freaked out enough without you adding to that?"

Biting his tongue Xander turned away from her, one of his hands lifting to run through his hair, he didn't want to chill he wanted answers, who was the father, had he hurt Buffy…Buffy hadn't had a boyfriend in a long while so who was the guy?

Seeing he was going to be quiet for the moment Willow got to her feet and walked over towards Buffy, "How far along are you?"

"About two months." Buffy told her quietly, her eyes going towards Xander before coming back, half expecting him to say something…only to find he didn't.

"Does your mother know?" Willow decided to ask, trying to think of a conversation they could have without asking too many questions that Buffy didn't want to answer.

Thankful for the red head Buffy sighed deeply, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, "Yeah, I told her the other day."

Willow simply nodded showing she had listened, not thinking of anything else she could say right at that second she instead pulled Buffy into a tight hug, letting her know she wasn't judging her.

Returning the hug Buffy closed her eyes, "Thank you." She whispered, which only made Willow hug her tighter.

From across the room Xander watched, he wanted to be there for Buffy but he still wanted answers, as he thought about it he released he wasn't willing to fall out at a time like this, pushing down his anger he walked over to them and wrapped an arm around Buffy who pulled away from Willow to hug him back.

"I'm sorry Buffster…I didn't mean to be an asshole." He told her, his voice a soft whisper, while he opened his eyes to see Willow give him a quick thumbs up, letting him know he was doing the right thing.

"It's okay." She told him before pulling away, "I know it's a huge shock and I promise I'll tell you everything soon."

Buffy knew Angel had given her promotion to tell people he was the father, but still…she didn't want the news to be everywhere yet, she didn't know if Angel would get in more trouble if people found out.

Sighing she decided to leave it up to him to tell people when he was ready, she didn't want to push him.

With that thought she looked up from the floor and to her friend, "So…what now?"


	13. Chapter 13

After getting thrown out from the building…and he meant literally thrown out Angel had taken a few hours to walk around and calm himself down.

Since the car he had driven to work in was a company car he was left without a ride to get home in.

Sighing he walked towards the closest bench and took a seat, his head falling into his hands with the utter hopelessness he was feeling, his thoughts were mostly consisting of the future and what he should do next. He knew it was pointless in looking for a job in Sunnydale since Darla's father was very close friends with the other men whose job it was to hire and fire people.

So that left him without a job, he had thought about picking up the phone and getting in contact with Darla but each time he was about to press the button he stopped himself knowing she didn't want to hear from him, not that he could blame her.

So other than being jobless and single he would also be facing the fact he would become homeless, there was no way he could afford his apartment without his job or another that paid as well as that had. He hadn't been living cheaply and now in a way he regretted it.

The only thing that would help him at the minute was the bank account he set up when first getting the job, he had some money saved back in case of emergencies…and this was defiantly an emergency.

That would last a couple of weeks while he sorted himself out…but not for long if he didn't watch how much he was spending each week.

Lifting his head from his hands he watched the people pass him by, each of them seeming to have their own problems and for a moment he wondered if any of theirs was worse than his own.

Knowing it was a possibility he blinked several times while looking around, his eyes coming to land on a couple walking side by side, a pink pushchair between them, they looked happy, each of them wearing a smile while they looked at their baby.

Would he ever be that happy with a child?

He honestly didn't know, he had never wanted to be a father at least not yet but it seemed fate didn't take that into consideration.

Was it really fare to bring a child into this mess, its parents wouldn't be together, he wouldn't be very rich…the only thing he did know was that it would have a fantastic mother who would be there for it.

Sighing Angel pushed himself up from the bench, speaking of his kids mother, he really should let Buffy know what had happened to him, she deserved to know he wouldn't be able to financially support their kid for very long, what a crap father he was turning out to be already.

Walking through the small town he eventually made it to hers, the natural light the sun offering burning his back with the heat it was producing and Angel found himself wishing for his car.

Knowing that wishing wouldn't do any good he entered the building and climbed the stairs, taking his time about it, after all he didn't have to be anywhere anymore.

Reaching the top of them Angel stopped, his eyes landing on her door, was it really a good idea just showing up at her door, she might be busy or even in work…maybe he should have texted her instead.

He took a moment to debate his options before deciding to just see her face to face; he had walked all the way over here after all.

With his mind made up Angel walked towards her door before knocking on it.

He could hear the faintest sounds of voices through the door and he instantly regretted coming here. He was about to turn and walk away when her door swung open.

"Angel." Buffy said, slightly shocked to see him stood there, it was only early afternoon shouldn't he still be in work?

"Hey…I hope I'm not disturbing you." He said to her, his hand lifting to point behind her where the sounds of voices could be heard.

"Uh, not really." She quickly said, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door slightly, hoping Xander wouldn't come and see who she was talking to.

Seeing she had tried to be discrete Angel cursed in his head, he knew he should have left and called instead. "It's ok Buffy, I'll go." He told her before turning and walking away.

Buffy waited for him to finish before reaching out a hand which caused him to stop, "You don't have to…it's only Willow and Xander."

No wonder she had tried to shut the door Angel thought to himself, she wanted to keep him hidden, which he was fine with, if they saw him here they would have questions and they would have to tell them the truth.

The silence fell between them, causing the hallway to become quiet…that was until Xander shouted her name.

Wincing slightly Buffy quickly turned towards the door, "I'll be right there."

Angel watched her, he could see she was just as lost as he was, deciding to make the decision he spoke, "I'll call you later…"

"I told them." Buffy said, knowing the reason he didn't want to stick around.

Slowly Angel turned to look at her, his face emotionless, "How did they take it?"

Shrugging Buffy looked towards the door before back at him, "They took the pregnancy quite well…I haven't told them you're the father, I know you said I could, I just…" she said, letting the last part fade into nothing as she tried to think of what else she could say to explain why she hadn't told them.

In return Angel nodded his head in understanding, "I understand…you don't have to explain." He told her and he did understand, the fact she was pregnant was a big enough shock without them finding out the father had been an old high school jock who did have a girlfriend at the time.

Letting that bit of information dissolve Buffy simply stood there, torn between asking why he was here and sending him on his way…not that she wanted to.

"What happened?" she asked him, noticing for the first time the mud stain on his shirt and the small rip in his trousers.

Following her line of sight Angel noticed the stain, "Oh…well that's an interesting story." He told her, his eyes lifting up from his ruined shirt towards her, "I got fired."

Buffy's eyebrows went up at that bit of information, "Why?"

For a moment Angel stayed quiet, should he tell her the truth or make something up, it wouldn't be good to build a relationship on lies, "I pushed Darla's father into a wall." He told her truthfully.

Surprised by that Buffy had to admit she hadn't seen that one coming, Angel needed this job, for him to do something as stupid as that must have been pretty big, "Well, that would get you fired." She said, her voice holding a light tone to it.

In return Angel smiled slightly at her, "Well technically, I quit but either way I put it I'm out of a job…I thought you should know."

"You didn't have to tell me." She said to him, it didn't bother her if he did or didn't have a job, she wasn't expecting anything from him, she didn't expect him to stick around and she hadn't been counting on him to give her money…she would have somehow found a way to support herself and their child.

Stepping closer to her Angel looked her in the eye, wanting her to understand he wasn't going to go anywhere when their child was born, "Buffy I want to help out as much as I can."

Smiling gently at him Buffy replied, "I don't need your money for that Angel, I only ne…"

She had been planning on saying she only needed him to be around when Xander opened the door, "Hey, Buffy where did you put the…" he said before looking up and noticing Angel stood there.

Instantly the hallway fell into silence, the two men looking at each other.

Ever so slowly Xander shook his head, "You've got to be kidding me."

Angel just continued to stare at the other man, it wasn't a secret that they didn't really get on, they never had done, mainly because Xander had always been mocking and jealous of Angel.

"Xander…" Buffy began to say before he spoke up, his eyes turning to look at her.

"Him?" he asked in disbelief, his finger pointing towards Angel as if he wasn't there, "The father of your child is _him_?"

Buffy felt like she was being criticized, it wasn't her choice that Angel was the father, it had just happened.

"Anyone in the world and it turns out to be _him_?"

Fed up with standing there and being referred to as _him_ Angel crossed his arms, "I'm standing right here."

Turning sharply to look at him Xander frowned while lifting his finger once again, "I'm not talking to you…I'm talking to Buffy."

Feeling his anger rise at the other mans actions Angel glared back, his muscles tightening with his emotions, his day had already started off bad and here he was getting talked to like shit from Alexander Harris.

Having had enough of it Angel moved closer to Buffy, not understanding why she was letting Xander talk to her as if she was nothing, he had seen her hit that guy last night for being an asshole yet here she was taking it from her friend.

"What were you thinking…or weren't you thinking at all?" Xander asked her, his voice getting louder.

Looking around his shoulders Angel checked to see if any nosey neighbors had opened their door for the free entertainment. "Want to keep your voice down?" Angel asked, making the fact Xander was getting mouthy obvious.

Tearing his eyes away from Buffy, Xander rounded on Angel, "Want to shut up huh?" he asked stepping closer to the other guy, "Why are you even here, haven't you done enough?"

Angel could feel his lips tightening as well as his eyes, that usually happened when he became angry, "I suggest you back off Harris."

"Or what?" Xander asked laughing, his arms spread out wide in an invitation.

Admitting to himself Xander had grown a pair Angel in return smirked, "Let's find out."

Seeing there was tensions running high Buffy finally found her voice, stepping in between them she made sure to look at both of them, "Please stop…this isn't helping anyone."

Knowing she was right and not wanting to upset her Angel reluctantly nodded his head while stepping back, moving so his back was pressed up against the wall.

But Xander was having a little more trouble letting it go, he had been waiting for an opportunity to hit Angel, the guy had made his life a living hell for years when they attended school, not only had Angel picked on him along with the rest of the jocks but he had captured Buffy's attention and never did anything to gain it…he had just arrived at the school and wham half the girls had been smitten…god how he hated the man stood across from him.

He got everything he wanted, he was handsome, muscular, talented, could get any woman he wanted without trying and now got his own high school crush pregnant.

"Xander…please." He heard Buffy say, her eyes pleading with him to calm down and let it drop.

Forcing a breath to enter his body he looked away before looking back at her, "You've got some explaining to do." He told her before walking into the apartment and leaving the two of them alone.

Buffy waited until he was gone before closing the door and turning towards Angel, who was still lent back against the wall. "I'm sorry about Xander, he just gets a little over dramatic at times."

"You don't have to apologize for him Buffy, that wasn't your fault." Angel told her, his arms uncrossing while he let his head fall forwards, "I guess now they know the truth."

"Yeah, it looks like." She said sounding a bit disappointed about it which caught Angel's attention.

Was she ashamed of him, was it embarrassing her to be pregnant with his child?

With that thought he pushed away from the wall, "Why does that make you sad?"

Looking up Buffy watched him come closer, "I thought if I kept it a secret it would make things easier for you."

Angel hadn't expected that to come out of her mouth, she had wanted to keep it hush hush for him, she was always thinking of others before herself. "I appreciate the thought but its fine Buffy, people would have found out some time…it's just now the news is out I'm not sure how Darla will react."

Buffy kept quiet for the moment, she had forgotten about that fact, personally she didn't know the other blonde but she had a reputation of taking no shit from anyone, she just hoped Darla wouldn't cause Angel too much trouble. "What will she do to you?"

The question was a surprise when he heard it, he hadn't been talking about what Darla might do to himself he had been thinking what she might do to Buffy, knowing Buffy needed to know what Darla was like he swallowed before saying, "Buffy…I'm not worried about what she will do to me I can handle that, I'm worried about what she might say to you…she can be such a bitch to the people she doesn't like…I don't want you to go through that."

Buffy had to admit it wasn't nice knowing Darla would most likely say something to her but hell she was a grown woman herself who could more than handle herself when it came to people like Darla, smiling slightly Buffy shrugged, "I'm not worried…I've seen what she is capable of."

Laughing as if he knew something she didn't Angel closed his eyes, "That was in high school, she's changed quite a bit." Seeing Buffy was going to say something Angel quickly held up a hand, "But I've also seen what you can do…and I have to agree your be fine."

Happy with his confidence Buffy slowly turned her head towards her apartment door, knowing she had to get back inside and sort some stuff out with Willow and Xander, "Do you want to come in?" she asked, Xander knew about Angel so there was nothing to hide anymore.

Angel took that time to think of an answer, he didn't have anything else to do but at the same time he didn't want to over crowd Buffy, he had been seeing her quite a lot these past couple of days.

Maybe it would be better to give them some space, "I think, I better be going, I've caused enough trouble as it is."

"Ah that was nothing." She said with a smile, letting him know she wasn't bothered by what had happened between him and Xander, to be honest it probably would have happened some point even without Buffy being involved, the two just didn't like each other.

"I'll call you?" he said to her, still feeling like he needed her permission to get a hold of her.

Buffy smiled before nodding her head, letting him know she was fine with that, after a moment Angel disappeared from sight, Buffy waited another couple of minutes before opening her apartment door, knowing the rest of the day would feel like forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Angel had pretty much been spot on with his money prediction, he wouldn't be able to afford his apartment, he had managed to pay the rest of the month's rent and was expected to be moved out by the end of it.

Sighing he threw a jumper into the open suitcase lying on the bed, he knew with all the amount of clothing and other such necessities he owned it would take most of the month to pack it all up.

Hence why he was starting now.

Pushing the wardrobe door open further he reached for all the other jumpers he owned before folding and placing them into the suitcase his mind on what he would do after this month was up, even being careful with his money hadn't helped much, the cost of living in this part of town was just too much for him now he wasn't earning his usually wage.

Angel didn't really know anyone who was willing to take him in, he had no family left anymore, his mother and father had both passed away a couple of years ago and he didn't have any siblings, aunts or uncles.

His parents had been only children not leaving him with much other choice…taking a deep breath he folded the last jumper before turning to sit on the bed his head falling between his hands, the breath he had taken slowly coming out while he closed his eyes.

He didn't have a lot of options left, if he didn't find a job then he couldn't rent an apartment or even share unless the person he was sharing with was understanding…which wasn't likely.

Slowly a picture of Darla surfaced to mind, but he pushed it away just as quickly…he couldn't ask for her help, she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him and he didn't blame her.

But it didn't stop him from missing her, she had been a part of his life since high school how was he just suppose to forget her and what they had shared?

Letting himself fall back onto his large bed Angel stared up at the ceiling, he hadn't felt this way before, he was at a complete loss and end no matter which turn he took.

He lay there for another ten minutes before his phone vibrated, pushing himself up so he was sitting he reached out and picked it up.

It was a reply from Buffy, he had texted her earlier on in the day saying he needed to talk to her about something important…being his current dilemma of being homeless by the end of the month, but of course he had left that part out.

Pressing the button he read her reply.

_Hey, sorry I didn't txt back straight away I was with a student…what's happened?_

In return all Angel could do was stare at the phone, his thumb hovering over the phone ready to txt back a reply but his mind was at lost what to put to tell her the news.

Finally after another two minutes he managed to come up with something.

_I'm being kicked out of my apartment at the end of this month, I can't afford to live here anymore since I don't have a job…I thought you should know._

Angel waited as the minutes ticked by without an answer from her, his mind racing with what she must be thinking…probably he was just one big mess after another, that he was already a shit father.

God how had this happened? How had things became so messed up?

The vibration in his hand forced Angel out of his panic attack to look down and put his mind at rest with what she had actually written.

_I wasn't expecting that…so where are you going to live, do you have any family you could stay with until you get yourself back on your feet?_

Lifting a hand Angel let it run threw his hair with the frustration he was beginning to feel with the fact he really was screwed.

_No, my parents passed away a couple of years ago, I don't have any other family…I was thinking of staying at a motel until I figure something else out._

Feeling the need to do something Angel set his phone down on the bed side table before getting to his feet and pacing, he really didn't have another choice it was either the motel down town or any garbage can from here to the next city limit.

He knew he should have saved more money over the years but he had never felt the urgency to do so, instead of saving the cash he earned he had blown it on gifts for Darla or himself…dam it why hadn't he been more responsible with it.

The phone on the table vibrated and came to life while Angel continued to pace.

Knowing he needed to know what Buffy had put he slowly walked over to the device before hesitantly picking it up.

_Angel you can't stay at a motel, in the long run it isn't any cheaper plus I have a spare bedroom you could use just until you get a job._

Angel had to admit he had been expecting to read a lot of things but that hadn't been one of them, he had been expecting to see anything else but her offering her spare bedroom for him to use.

But then again it shouldn't have surprised him, Buffy was always willing to be helpful when it came to others, why should this time be any different?

Because he didn't deserve her kindness after getting her into this mess he thought to himself.

With that thought he began to txt her back.

_Buffy I can't accept your offer, I'm sure something else will pop up._

This time her txt didn't take so long to come through.

_Look I know it isn't the best idea for you to stay under the same roof as the girl who's pregnant with your child but I can't see you living in a motel…I don't care what people will say because we know the truth… I can't have the father of my child living in a motel Angel, not when I can help you out._

Swallowing thickly Angel once again took a seat on the bed, the phone held before him as he re read it over and over again, the words imprinting themselves onto his brain…he knew she had a point about what people would think if they found out, it would be the best gossip this town had heard in a long time…no doubt people would have a field day with it saying they were living together with a baby on the way even though they weren't even together.

And no doubt Darla would find out who he had gotten pregnant…he knew she would eventually find out but Angel had a feeling that adding the fact he was now living with Buffy wouldn't go down too well with his ex.

But it wasn't like he had another choice, Buffy had also been right about the cost if he began living in a motel, it would be expensive and the amount would soon add up.

Feeling helpless and drained with the stress of everything Angel texted her back.

_Are you sure you can handle the rumors, people would never give it a rest they will keep making shit up and spread it about…regardless if it's the truth or not, I don't want you getting any more hurt then you already will, this isn't just about me Buffy, it's about you to._

Angel only had to wait another minute before he had his reply.

_I'm sure…I can handle it, I can't turn my back on you Angel, you didn't when it came to me._

Knowing she meant he hadn't run when she told him she was pregnant Angel smiled slightly at the txt, now how could he run from a woman like Buffy? She was just too god dam amazing and he knew his kid was lucky to have a mother like her.

With that thought in mind Angel lifted the phone up.

_Thank you Buffy, I promise I'll help out where I can, I'll pay rent and split everything 50/50…I can never show you how much I appreciate you doing this for me considering you don't know me all that well _

Falling back onto the bed Angel let out a sigh of relief, well _that_ problem was sorted out…now for the others.

He had begun to think of his other problems… like how to find a job when his phone caught his attention.

_I know you well enough see you soon._

"Yeah, see you soon." Angel said to himself in a light whisper, his eyes closing in contentment with the feeling of some of the weight being lifted from his shoulders, the phone in his hand being placed on the cover beside him.

**Hey guys I'm so sorry you had to wait for this chapter, I've just been really busy lately...but I hope you liked the chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, on the count of three…..Three." Angel said to the guy stood across from him before bending down to grab an end of the couch.

Once the guy had done the same they began to move the heavy object towards the van, their steps slow and careful as they covered the distance before Angel climbed into the vehicle to pull the couch towards the back while the other guy pushed it forward.

Taking a deep needed breath Angel reached up to wipe at his slightly damp forehead while he jumped down from the van, glad for the slightly cool breeze that blew across him.

"Here you go," the man said while handing over a hand full of bills.

Reaching out Angel took them from him with a small smile, his eyes quickly looking over the folded money, making a quick calculation of how much would be there, happy that it would add up he looked up, "Thanks for picking it up." He said, lifting his head towards the large van where all his furniture was located.

"No problem, I couldn't miss out on a deal like that." He told Angel before shaking his hand and closing the doors to the van, making sure it was locked before climbing into the front of the van and starting it up.

Moving from the road Angel came to stand on the side street outside of his apartment, his eyes on the van as it drove away.

Angel waited until it was gone out of sight before entering the building and making his way to his apartment, noticing how big it looked now that all his stuff was gone, he had sold it all to get some money, knowing he wouldn't get as much as he paid for it but still happy he had gotten something.

Taking a deep breath he took one last look around the large room before sitting on the floor his back against one of the walls.

This was the last day he had to move out and it had came faster then he realized it would, Buffy was expecting him to come over in a little while to move his stuff in and yet sitting here and looking around still didn't help make any of it feel real, in a way it all seemed like one big nightmare he was wishing he would wake up from.

Closing his eyes he lent his head back and against the wall, the coldness from it cooling his heated skin, as much as he wanted it to be a dream Angel knew it wasn't, he really was being kicked out of his apartment, had really broken up with Darla, lost his job and gotten Buffy Summers pregnant.

It seemed he couldn't catch a break, it was one thing after another.

Forcing his eyes to open he looked out over the empty room, trying to remember where everything had been, from the corner of his eye he caught the stain on the wall from where Darla had thrown the bottle at it.

He stared at it a moment longer before smiling, he hadn't bothered to spend too much time cleaning it up since he was moving out anyway.

Shaking his head slightly he looked down at his watch, he knew he better get moving but instead he spent a few more minutes just simply sat there while his mind replayed all the memories he could think about since living here, all the good times and the bad.

He just hoped that sooner rather than later some good luck would come his way, he knew some of it had came in the disguise of Buffy, she had been a real life saver at the moment, always trying to help everyone out.

And Angel knew if he had gotten someone else pregnant they wouldn't have helped him out like she was doing…she really was amazing.

Slowly a small smile crossed his face as he thought more about her.

….

"I still don't see why he has to live here." Xander said while coming into the front room, his eyes landing on Buffy who was sat in one of the arm chairs.

Rolling her eyes Buffy sighed while leaning back into the soft cushions, "Xander we've been through this."

Holding up one of his hands in surrender Xander took a seat on the couch, "I know, I'm just saying is all."

"Angel doesn't have any place to go, I can't just let him live in some motel." She told him, knowing he wouldn't be letting this subject go without a fight.

Leaning back Xander took a breath before letting it out slowly, he really did want to be a good friend to Buffy and he knew to do that he needed to shut up and let her make her own choices, but dam it was hard.

"It's just weird, I mean you hardly know Angel and now he's going to be living with you." He said, trying to keep from saying anything that would set her off.

Buffy had to admit he had a point, it was true she didn't know Angel all that well, they hadn't spoken or seen each other for years not that they were close in high school they had been more like acquaintances.

"I know but it's not like it's going to be forever, he's just staying here until he gets himself back on his feet." She finally said, not sure if she was trying to comfort Xander or herself about the situation she had gotten herself into.

Xander waited until she was finished before asking a question that had been bugging him for the past couple of days, "And then what?"

Looking towards him a small frown appeared on Buffy's face with the fact she didn't understand the question.

Seeing she hadn't understood he lent forward, so his elbows were resting on his knees, "What happens once the baby is born, is Angel going to be here every day. Once a week. Once a month…what?"

Again Xander had bought up a good point, she hadn't had the chance to talk to Angel about the future considering the problems going on and the fact he had only just found out he was going to be a father.

"I think it's a little too soon to be thinking about that stuff." She told him truthfully, "I mean Angel only found out a couple of weeks ago, it's still a shock for the both of us."

Nodding to show he understood what she was saying he took a moment to take a breath before looking towards her, his eyes on her face. "Do you want him to be a part of your kid's life?"

Slowly Buffy looked up from the floor, her mind thinking through the answers, "I'm willing to let him but at the end of the day it's down to him…I can't make him want to be there."

"Sounds fair to me." Xander said with a little smile to show he wasn't going to say anything else that would cause them to have an argument, sighing he looked towards the clock on the wall, "What time is he getting here anyway?"

Following his line of sight she said, "Shouldn't be too much longer, he said he had a couple of things to tie up then he would come over."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked, turning to look at her for the answer.

Giving it a quick thought Buffy shrugged while getting to her feet, "It's up to you." She told him, not minding if he wasn't here, she trusted Angel enough not to feel threatened when on her own with him.

Xander was about to speak when a knock sounded throughout the room.

Lifting her eyebrows at the timing Buffy quickly threw a glance over her shoulder at Xander hoping he would get the message to behave himself while she walked over to the door.

…..

Taking a deep breath Angel looked around the hallway he was stood in, slightly nervous about what was to happen.

The sounds coming from inside the apartment caught his attention causing him to look back towards the door as it came open.

"Hi." He forced himself to say when she came into sight, his heart thumping a little harder with the fact this was really happening.

"Hey," she replied just above a whisper at lost what to say to him now he was stood there.

Feeling self conscious Angel shifted from one foot to the other so he had something else to do other then stare at her.

The small action caused Buffy to snap out of her thoughts, pulling the door open wider as an invite to come in she said, "Do you want some help with your stuff?"

Looking towards his feet at the couple of bags and boxes he had he shook his head slightly, "Nah, I don't have that much stuff with me." He replied thankful she was making small talk.

"Okay." She said softly, her eyes traveling down to the objects at his feet, noticing he hadn't been lying.

Bending down slightly Angel slung a couple of the bags over his shoulders before picking up the boxes, then moving towards the door, the weight of the stuff making him move slower so he wouldn't drop them.

Seeing that Buffy reached up and took the heavy box from his hands, catching his eyes as she did, he had denied her help but she wasn't going to just stand there and watch as he struggled with his belongings.

Smiling at her quickly Angel used one of his free hands to adjust the straps on his shoulder removing the discomfort as much as he could.

Smiling back at him Buffy moved further away from the door, waiting for him to come into the apartment before turning and heading into the living room where Xander was stood, leaning against one of the walls.

Lifting his foot Angel used it to close the front door not wanting to leave it open so people could look in, once that was done he followed where she had gone, surprised to find Xander there when he rounded the corner.

Remembering how their last encounter had gone Angel simply moved his head as a greeting to which Xander ignored.

Not surprised Angel headed further into the room, watching as Buffy returned into the room and walked closer to him, her hand lifting up towards his shoulder.

"Let me take one of those." She said, seeing how the bags were pulling his shoulders down with the weight of them.

Shaking his head Angel stepped back a little, "It's okay," he said while smiling politely at her, not wanting to offend her but also not wanting her to carry one of the heavy bags.

Finding his behaviour funny Buffy shook her head, "Angel give me one of the bags, I can handle it." She told him while lifting a hand out towards him, her voice soft.

Watching from his position Xander folded his arms, debating whether to help Angel or not, he hated the guy so he didn't want to be nice and offer to carry the bags, he didn't want him here and he wasn't going to lie about the fact.

"She won't let the subject go until you give her the bag." He decided to say to Angel instead.

Turning his head in Xander's direction Angel gave him a quick glance before looking back at Buffy, her expression letting him know Xander wasn't joking.

Sighing he decided to let her win this one, lifting his hand he pulled the lightest bag from his shoulder and handed it over to her, surprised with the fact she didn't seem to be struggling with the weight as she lead him into the same bedroom he had slept in the other day.

With that thought came ones of what he had tried to do that same night, lowering his head at his past behaviour Angel instead moved to drop the bags onto the bed, with the box Buffy had bought in moments before.

Buffy did the same before turning to look at him, "Is this all of it?"

Looking away from the bed Angel nodded, "Yeah the stuff I couldn't bring I sold."

Slightly surprised with the fact he had sold his other belongings for money she said, "Angel, you didn't have to do that, I don't aspect you to pay for anything until you get a job."

Turning to look at his bags Angel shook his head before turning to lock eyes with her, "I told you I would split everything fifty. Fifty. I don't aspect you to do any others favors for me Buffy, you've done enough by offering me a place to stay."

"I can't take money from…"

Knowing what she was going to say Angel stepped closer to her so she would pause, "Buffy I'm splitting everything with you, you're not going to say anything that's going to change that."

Seeing she had lost this battle she simply let her head fall while sighing, "Anyone ever tell you you're stubborn?"

Lifting the side of his mouth Angel spoke softly, "They never seem to say anything different." Glad she was letting the subject go.

Angel knew he wouldn't let her change his decision about paying to live here, she had done way too much for him and this was one thing he could help out on, he hated feeling useless and stuck but at least this way he could buy things for them and the baby and feel like he was doing something helpful.

Laughing slightly at his response Buffy lifted her head to look up at him about to say something when Xander appeared at the doorway, his shoulder leaning up against the frame, "I'm going to make a move." He told her once she was looking at him.

"Call me if you need me…" he added his eyes moving towards Angel the meaning clear before he turned and left them alone, the front door closing moments later.

Turning towards the blonde Angel smiled quickly, "He doesn't like me." He said as a matter of fact, not bothered in the least but wanting to make the situation between him and Buffy as pleasant as possible.

Nodding her head in agreement she through a glance at him over her shoulder as she walked towards the door, "He really doesn't." she said with a teasing smile before leaving him alone to unpack his things.


End file.
